Winter's Twilight Melody
by Erith Raine
Summary: He was once a selfish and unkind lord, cursed to live out his days as a demon until he could learn to love another. Centuries later, Life introduces him to a lowly peasant girl, but time is running short. Can he gain her love before it's too late?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters found therein. All credit that is due goes to its fantastic creator, Yoshihiro Togashi. I write for pleasure, not profit. As always, reviews are gladly accepted

**Note:** This story is set in a completely Alternate Universe and has nothing to do with the story line, whatsoever.

** I apologize in advance if I make the characters seem OOC at all. But I will do my best to keep them in their characters throughout the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Twilight Melody<strong>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in the ancient, mysterious land of Japan, there lived a handsome young lord of great power and wealth. Although he had everything his heart desired, the lord was selfish, and unkind, turning away anyone who was poor or caused him disgrace. But among all of this, it was demons in which the young lord despised the most.<em>

_To him, they were despicable creatures who wandered mindlessly, eating what they wanted with no desire to clean themselves of blood. He hated them, and did not hesitate to kill any who crossed him. _

_However, it was on the darkest hour of one cold winter's stormy night, when an old woman came to his magnificent castle, offering the young lord a single white rose in return for a night of shelter from the storm. He was repulsed by her horrendous appearance, and snatched the rose from her, throwing it onto the ground. _

_"Get out. I have no room for pitiful beggars like you. I'd rather give my home to a demon then an old woman who dares beg at my door. " his voice was soft, but filled with coldness and disgust. _

_The lord turned the old woman away__. _

_A small smile formed across the beggar's mouth, her eyes still hidden underneath the darkness of her hood._

_"Be not deceived by appearances, dear boy. For beauty is found within, no matter what it may be."_

_He scoffed at her words, his dark piercing green eyes staring down upon her. _

_"You're words mean nothing to me. I have everything I want. Now leave."_

_ But it was when the lord had dismissed her a second time, when she threw off her cloak to reveal herself as the beautiful, legendary enchantress, Ruka._

_Realizing who she was, the lord asked for her forgiveness. But it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love within his heart. _

_As his punishment, Ruka transformed him into the one creature he loathed the most: A demon. And a powerful spell was placed upon his royal home, and all who lived there._

_"You will live out your days within this castle, and all those who look upon you will cry out in fear. "_

_She knelt down, and picked up the rose he had thrown onto the ground. "This rose I have offered you, young lord, is truly an enchanted one. This is the Rose of Time. As part of the curse, you will not age. But every hundredth year, the rose shall lose one petal."_

_"What happens after that?" the lord asked._

_"If you cannot learn to love another, and throw out your selfish ways, by the time this last petal falls, you shall remain as you are for the rest of your life. However...if you can learn to love, and earn her love in return, then the spell will be broken and your life shall be prosperous."_

_Ruka departed with those final words._

_Ashamed of what he had become, the devastated lord locked himself up within his castle. _

_For who could ever...love a demon such as he?_

_As the years passed, hatred and anger built up within his soul. No longer hiding within his castle, the demon lord went out upon the villages, bringing terror to all those who looked upon him. He stole what his heart desired, and soon, his soul became darker than ever before. _

_Within time, he became to known to all across the land of Japan as the King of Thieves._

_Yoko Kurama had been born._

* * *

><p>There you have it, guys! I know this is a short chapter, but this is a story I've been mentally chewing on for sometime now. I have used several references to "Beauty and the Beast" in the prologue, but I assure you, it will be quite a different story. Please, tell me what you think. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! ^_^<p> 


End file.
